Saix's Day in Atlantica
by Nasexsavkifs
Summary: Xemnas sends Saix to Atlantica for a recon mission, as punishment for losing his temper at Demyx. Hilarity ensures.


Saix was irritated. No - he was furious, in every sense of the word. He just had to lose his temper and lash out on Demyx when he had failed yet another mission. It just made his blood boil at how incredibly lazy and incompetent the mullet-haired boy was. And because of Saix's fury, Xemnas decided that a punishment was in order, and what better way than to send him to the one world he absolutely could not stand - Atlantica. Yes, you heard right.  
Saix hated Atlantica, from the very limited heartless to the water and incredibly happy atmosphere. Somehow, it made sense that Demyx, him being the water lover and slacker that he was, would spend lots of time there in between missions and even run away from his designated mission just to hang out in his favourite world again and again.  
Saix hated water, and as a result, he was also a very weak swimmer.  
And so, here was Saix, trying in vain to keep his normally stoic expression while flailing around, trying in vain to keep steady. His very long, newly developed tail was a dark shade of midnight blue, with different shades of blue splashed into it. He slowly sunk down until he landed gently on a large, white seashell. He was surrounded by brightly coloured coral and seaweed. It truly was a very picturesque world, for most people at least, but not for Saix. To him, it was a hell hole that needed to be destroyed, but wasn't going to be since no one at all agreed with him on the subject.  
Once he'd finally gotten the hang of swimming, he pressed on in the direction he was told, eager to leave this horrible world as soon as possible. As he swam passed the large rocks and coral surrounding him, he could hear music in the background. All he wanted was to ignore it and go in a completely different direction, but he was on a reconnaissance mission. He had to check on what was going on. The information could possibly be very useful in the near future.  
As the music off in the background grew louder, he could make out three discernible figures. It looked like those of a mermaid with long, red hair, a chubby yellow and blue striped fish and a red crab.  
_Oh god, please don't let them see me._  
Unfortunately, luck was not on his side, and the three figures off in the distance saw him and began waving furiously at him. Saix groaned noticeably and reluctantly swam towards them. The mermaid and her animal friends swam towards him at even greater speed. Though as Saix's cool demeanor began slowly slipping away, his swimming was doing the same. He noticed this, however, and tried fixing it to the best of his ability, even though it didn't really help much.  
The mermaid finally caught up to him and grinned brightly at him, "Why hello there! How are you on this fine afternoon"?  
"I was fine until you came along", Saix grumbled.  
She seemed to not notice his annoyance, "You have very pretty eyes. And your hair as well. It's very pretty. I love how silky it is".  
Saix's eyebrows twitched in annoyance, "Thank-you. I just love hearing people telling me my hair is silky and beautiful. However, I am in a hurry at the moment and cannot dawdle".  
He tried swimming away, but the mermaid grabbed his wrist, stopping him.  
"Please wait a minute! I have something to ask you. You see, we're going to be holding a concert, and we'd very much appreciate it if you'd like to join us"?  
"What? Him, sing"? the fish wondered aloud.  
The crab beamed, "Why yes! That sounds like a great idea! You will be fantastic!  
Just for a moment, Saix was positive that he had felt a very slight twinge of embarrassment from his memories, "No. I don't sing".  
The mermaid was shocked, "How could you not like singing?! Singing makes you feel free! It makes you feel like you are home! And besides, you never know unless you try".  
"You seem to be mixed up. I cannot sing. It's as simple as that. Now, I really must be going".  
He was prevented from leaving yet again, however, by the mermaid's surprisingly strong grip.  
"We won't hear of it"! the crab beamed as Ariel lead him towards the castle off in the distance against the bluenette's will, "You will sing, and you will enjoy it. Oh, it's going to be so much fun"! he gushed.  
"Now let's go off and have some 'Finny Fun'"! Ariel beamed.  
Saix would've killed them by now, if not for the fact that he was expressively forbidden from murdering inhabitants of the worlds. So instead, he was left with the last possible solution - struggling in the mermaid's deadly grip.  
Luckily for him though, an older male voice boomed in the background.  
"Ariel"!  
Ariel turned around, "Daddy"!  
"What are you doing? Didn't I order you to clean your room"? The girl's father was now floating there in front of the four of them.  
"Well, you see, Daddy, we found someone who could be very useful for our concert. He's right..."  
Ariel pointed next to her, but was just pointing at empty space.  
"Huh? Where is he"?  
Unaware to them, Saix had used the older merman's approach to his advantage and vanished off in a pit of darkness, leading him back to his home world, where his legs were regained and he was completely human again.  
He panted against the wall in his bedroom, "Thank god that's over".


End file.
